User talk:Dwex2/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swords and Potions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Achievements page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Welcome! and the omniscient achievement. Welcome to the S&P wiki. Thanks for contributing to it with your knowledge about the Omniscient achievement. Finally it was revealed what that was about. Wonderfull! Hope you are willing to share more of your knowledge on this wiki! Greetz Comment changed Hi, Your comment at the skill info page has been changed so that it reflects your actual comment to be from your hand (as admin i can change other people's their comments as well). I removed the comment from the not logged in useraccount. Greetz Quest list comment Your addition to the quest list about tier 3 resources (mithril, feathers, gems and blood) struck me. I assume you have waited a long time for those tier 3 materials to come and haven't got mythic feathers? Because i can tell you from having played over 1500 gamedays that mythic feathers like all other tier 3 materials are being granted the same (very low) percentage if you haven't got adventurer over 100. That said, from experience it sometimes takes longer periods of time to get all materials filled up, and sometimes you get the same 3 times in a single gameday (which offcourse makes it impossible to keep them all). So i think your assumption that mythic feathers is not part of the drop rate is mistaken here. It is however completely random which could mean you don't get mythic feathers for reallife weeks at times. : You have it backwards. Someone else made the assumption that mythic feathers weren't included. I deleted that text. : Dwex2 11:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Getting promotion Due to your continued efforts and good contributions to improving this wiki even more, i feel like giving you administrator rights. I would like to know if you feel that you are 'up to the task' to get some extra buttons. If you feel like that, yust say so. If you don't want them, no issues either. Greetz : Well, I don't play/edit all that much, but if you want to promote me, that would be fine. I'll try to not screw up the wiki :) : Dwex2 14:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Hooray! We got ourselves another addict ;) Welcome to the enthusiastic crew of Swords and Potions wiki of yust a single person ;) (ActiveUnique isn't visiting this wiki much as of lately). :: Be bold, get some inspiration, and make errors as much as you possibly can (i will repair any damage if need to be!) :: The more errors you make, the better. Really... I love it when people make errors (and learn from those). It simply means you are learning new tricks and enthusiastically trying out new ways. :: Again: Welcome to the club! :: Greetz :: Your opinion needed Hi Dwex, I could really use your opinion over here! Thanks Some proposals Hi Dwex2, I have written up a couple of proposals for improving categories and the Infobox template at Talk:Categorization and Template talk:Infobox item -- if you have any input, it would be most welcome! Thanks! : Sorry; I'm not really available very regularly, as I told WikPim when he invited me to be an administrator. I'm in law school, and right now I have a bunch of work to do. I may get some time to look at stuff this weekend, but we shall see. My play time and wiki time are both very bursty and will likely remain that way for the foreseeable future. : Dwex2 20:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) New blunt weapons Hey Dwex2, thanks so much for putting in the data for the Abolishing mace and Demon worshipper. Can I ask a small favor? The images I put in were pretty low-quality, since they're the small versions -- would you be able to replace them with better versions? I've also been keeping a list of other items that I've found that need data on my user page, so if you'd be able to help out with any of those that would also be great. Thanks! : I will see what I can do. I'm not sure where I can get better-quality ones. I created a page for Amulet of light, and took the picture from the recipe book, and it looks about the same as what you had for those two. I don't have enough materials to craft this high-end stuff, so I can't get copies of the fancy new larger images they have in the crafting/suggesting forms. : I have every recipe except three (413/416, I believe), so I can fill in some other stuff. Because I have everything, I can't figure out the research cycle; all of the new ones from the latest update were directly researchable for me, so I don't know what actually comes before them. Last time they did a sale on token recipes, I respec'd my shop so that everything was in Innovator, and bought and researched ~150 recipes in 2 days. My first contribution to the wiki was filling in what the Omniscient achievement was all about. Yes, I'm a dork. : :: O.O !!! 150 recipes in 48 hours. WOW. yust WOW. :: I must say that i love that kind of enthusiasm. Oh btw... after some debate i have thought it to be a good idea to let you have your admin status, unless you will be going away/ inactive on this wiki. :: Thanks for all the small updates and information you added. Your contributions are valuable to this wiki! :: ::: Not that hard when you have over 200 points in Innovator. The hardest part was deciding to spend real money on Kreds to get the token recipes. ::: :: Well, at least in the new research page (I don't remember if it was true before), the icons on the right side of the arrows (i.e. the ones not unlocked yet) are about 25% smaller than the regular-size ones on the left, so that's really the only problem with the versions I uploaded -- it's a tiny problem, I know, but one I'd like to fix if possible. anyway, thanks again for your help with these! Price rounding Hey Dwex2, I noticed that the prices that you've entered look like they've been rounded (I already fixed the amulet of light). You can get the exact market value by mousing over the number shown (it usually takes a few tries, but you can get it eventually). If you wouldn't mind using the exact value, that would be great. Thanks! : Done :: Great, thanks!